1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a device for securing information systems and, notably, to an information system used in microcomputers.
The field includes all the techniques and technologies applicable to protecting information elements stored, processed or transmitted on any medium of any kind.
The regulations relating to the security of information systems dictate the use of cryptographic resources, such as dedicated integrated circuits, to protect or encipher confidential information elements of a system with a level of protection that is acceptable in terms of what would be at stake if the security of the confidential information elements were to be compromised.
The enciphering resources that should be integrated into a microcomputer have to cope with the problem of the heterogeneity of the hardware and the speed with which the software elements are developing. This makes it necessary for the users of these enciphering resources to confine themselves to machines that very soon become obsolete.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of a microcomputer, the enciphering integrated circuit is fitted into microprocessor-controlled cards. The enciphering circuit then behaves like a coprocessor. Using these cards, which are fitted into the internal bus of the microcomputer, and by the adding software primitives compatible with the operating system of the microcomputer, a certain number of security services, such as authentication, integrity checks, confidentiality, non-repudiation, etc., may be performed by relying on the use of the principles of cryptography.
At present, it is difficult to achieve the flexible integration of these cards into the microcomputer environment. Indeed, the standards pertaining to equipment and the standards pertaining to operating systems are very numerous. This variety makes it necessary to state and define the securing functions in the form of groups of cards that meet the different standards.
This results in high costs in terms of development and even higher costs in terms of maintenance, given the speed with which standards are changing in the field of microcomputers.